Goal - To alleviate the problem of alcohol abuse and alcoholism through prevention and treatment programs. OBJECTIVES- (1) To implement a 3-county comprehensive community alchol treatment system as measured by providing coordinate detoxification, residential care and outpatient treatment for 160 alcohol abusers and alcohol dependent persons. (3) To act as advocate for lower income persons affected by alcoholism, making it easier for them to obtain services of community resources. (4) To increase by 40 percent services to families of persons with alcohol-related problems. (5) To involve 12 recovering clients in planning and providing programs and services. (6) To develop and implement 2 employee programs in industry and government. (7) To provide 64 preventive and educational presentations. (8) To develop an alcohol secondary prevention and treatment program directed to youth. (9) To provide training and consultation services to 12 groups. METHODS: a. Communication Activities: 1. Education 2. Program Consultation 3. Community Organization svcs. b. Treatment and Restoration: 1. Intake 2. Direct Service 3. Referral 4. Follow-up c. Special Problem Areas: 1. Correections 2. Youth 3. Industry and Government d. Administration and Management Services: 1. Planning 2. Development 3. Coordiantion 4. Case Management System 5. Staff Training 6. Data Collection 7. Fiscal Accontability 8. Evaluation